Maurus - Honor til Death
His name meaning "dark skinned", it is actually a contradiction compared to his caucasion color. Maurus is the younger brother to the mercenary Vitalis and the son of man-at-arms Angelus and the scholar Sophia. Proving himself to not be very skilled at weapons he pursued the path of wisdom and politics against his father's wishes. History Being the younger and less experienced child, Maurus was victim to many cruel jokes and criticism. When he was born his heart was nonexistent, much like his brother, having instead a white glow in his chest before earning a heart once his mother held him in her arms. When he was young his father constantly drilled him for not being as skilled in the art of combat. Maurus helplessly watched as his brother continued to progress into a young warrior while he was left trying to keep up. Instead he preferred to spend time with his mother and learn about the arcane, eventually practicing manipulating the arcane in secret. Upon reaching puberty the young sorceror became an expert at manipulating the forces of ice. His secret training was discovered by his brother, though, instead of exposing the secret, Maurus' brother actually used it to make both of them stronger. Due to his brother's help Maurus grew into a powerful sorcerer whose magical prowess contends with his brother's combat prowess. On the day of his fifteenth birthday his brother took him where they used to spar together and told him to follow his own path and to live up to his own dreams rather than do what his father wants for him. He then was promised that his brother would protect him if he ever needed him to. These words prompted Maurus to pursue the political life after his eighteenth birthday and become a senator. Skills and Abilities Much like his brother Maurus has the immortality that comes with becoming a demi-god along with various other darker powers due to the god Virav. His skills only vary slightly from his brother's. *Ice Elemental, his ability to manipulate the forces of ice is very powerful and was a gift to him from Aneaver for choosing the path of wisdom rather than war. *Flight, Maurus' wings provide this though they do not appear until after his first death and his revival by Virav. *Swordplay, given as a gift by Virav to contend with his older brother. *Dark Aura, a dark aura emits from his body to show his allegiance and the darkness in his heart. *Demonic Magic, holding the power to control even demons, which he uses against his brother. Appearance Maurus is much like his brother being a young caucasian male with a slender build and bright aqua eyes that resemble ice. He also has long coal black hair for a male and looks almost identical to his older brother. He normally wears his senator's uniform, a dark aqua jacket over a black dress shirt with chainmail beneath for protection. His legs are covered by the same pants that his brother wears except he does not hide any weapons and actually wears black dress shoes, unfit for combat. Known to very little he also wears bracers on his forearms in case he ever comes into contact with a weapon unarmed. When he decides to help his brother save Aurora his attire changes drastically. He then wields a longsword that his brother gives to him. Its hilt is covered with black-dyed leather and the blade is sharpened so that it easily cuts bone and it has a silverish glow to it as well. His clothing only changes by a black breast and back plate being added over his regular dress-shirt and he switches out his dress shirt for black-dyed leather boots. Upon Virav reviving him, Maurus earns four black wings that help him to fly. He is considered the dark one of the two brothers. Personality